Nightly Discoveries
by LetsGetItStartedInHere
Summary: Steve saves a poor woman while wandering Manhattan, and brings her back to the Tower because she has nowhere else to go. But, as it turns out, she already knows some of the Avengers. How does Allyson fit with the strange and wacky Avengers lifestyle? CAN she fit in? Rated M for safety.


Me: Heh, don't get mad! I know it's a new story, but it's been bugging me for, like, EVA! I _am _working on  
Of Curses and Countries, so don't worry!

Nikki: Ash does not own Marvel, only Allyson, Jason, and Allyson's big giant family.

Nightly Discoveries

Chapter 1

Steve Rogers wandered through the streets of Manhattan, the city unnaturally bright even at almost eleven pm. Steve surveyed his surroundings, unsure when he had ventured into an alleyway.

He was thankful for his unconscious decision when he heard a loud, feminine scream. He raced down the alley, following the sounds of another scream. Quickly, thanks to his enhanced hearing and speed, Steve found the woman the voice belonged to.

Unable to truly do anything, Steve watched on, amused as a small woman wailed onto a cowering male with her purse. It wasn't until the man grabbed her wrist on the next downward swing, and drew his hand back into a fist that Steve interrupted the pair. He didn't care how old the notion seemed, a man should never hit a dame.

"Excuse me," Steve began a he walked forward, causing the man to pause. "But I would appreciate it if you would let the woman go."

The man sneered, but did not release the girl's wrist. "What's it to ya?" He snarled.

Steve glanced at the woman, fear apparent on her face, before drawing to his full height, a perfectly intimidating 6 ft. "A man should never hit a woman, no matter what she does. Release the dame, walk away, and I _might _not hurt you." Steve demanded, going so far as to use what Tony calls the 'Captain America' voice.

The man let out a laugh, a sharp, harsh sound, but let go of the girl's wrist. "'Dame'? Fuck dude, you stuck in the 20's or somethin'? Go ahead, keep the bitch. I was about done with her anyways." The man snarled once more before practically throwing the girl at Steve, who instinctively caught her before she could fall.

"Fucking slut," the man grunted before storming away.

Steve looked down at the woman still in his arms, shocked when she stuck her tongue out at the back of the retreating male. He laughed, drawing the woman's attention to him. Realizing the slightly compromising situation, Steve opened his arms, releasing the woman.

"Uh, I'm Steve Rogers. Who are you?" Steve stammered, the flush on his face having nothing to do with the January chill.

He wasn't expecting the large smile sent his way, especially after what just happened. And judging by the faded, yellow bruises on her arms, it wasn't a one-time occurrence.

"Allyson Baker. You've just met Jason Richen, ex-boyfriend who doesn't understand no. Or, apparently, a purse to the head." She turned her attention to her wrist, which was already beginning to darken.

Steve inhaled sharply, anger rising. Allyson glanced up, and immediately began to placate him.

"Look, he doesn't do it often, and since it's already over, there's no need to go after him, OK? I doubt he'll try that again, especially if he thinks you're with me. Behind that tough-guy bravado, Jason really just a wimp. I bet he even peed his pants."

Even though the situation was anything but amusing, Steve couldn't help but release a laugh at Allyson's last statement. That brought the smile back to her face, something Steve hadn't noticed he missed in its absence.

"So where do you live?"

"Hmmm? Oh, I live in an apartment Jason will no doubt return to after he finishes getting plastered. I'd rather not return there myself, but I have no other place to go." Allyson answered, picking at invisible fluff rather than making eye contact with Steve.

Steve froze, processing the new information. Making a quick decision, Steve pulled out the infernal thing Stark called a phone, and then called the genius.

"Cap? You figured out the 'tellyphone'? To what do I owe this great honor?"

"Stark, you think you could spare a room for a few nights?" Steve asked, not in the mood to play mind games with the genius.

"Course Cap. Hell, I can spare an entire floor. But what for?"

"I'll explain later. See you at the tower." Steve sad, quickly hanging up on the other male.

He turned, noticing Allyson had walked ahead a few feet before stopping and turning back. He walked forward, his long strides easily catching up with the small dame. He smiled at Allyson, who smiled, albeit a little confused, in return.

"A…acquaintance of mine, with whom I have been staying, has offered you a room as well, until you are able to get rid of Jason." Steve explained, and her smile widened in response, confusion disappearing.

"Really? That's great, but I don't want to be a hassle. Are you sure it's OK?" Allyson asked.

Steve nodded, and Allyson grinned and hugged him in gratitude. Steve froze, but quickly wrapped his own arms around her in return. They separated and began to walk to the Tower.

Allyson only badgered Steve a few times as to their destination, stopping when he informed her there were five other people living there, including Steve.

Steve took the silent walk as a chance to study the pretty dame. Her hair was long, and a rich, chocolate brown, and it fell in near perfect curls. Her eyes were bright, a molten silvery color. And she was tiny! Steve stood at a whopping 6ft, and she barely reached his collarbone. He was almost a foot taller than her. Her legs were definitely the longest part of her body.

And her attitude…for a woman who almost beat up a guy with a purse, who in turn almost beat _her _up, and is following a guy whom she does not know, she seemed oddly…chipper? Hyper? Well, no doubt adaptable, if nothing else.

"Why are you agreeing to follow me, a guy you've never met?" Steve voiced his thoughts, genuinely curious.

Allyson turned to him, her eyes now defiant and sure, though Steve could detect a slim bit of wariness. "You have expressed no ill will towards me, and if you wanted me dead, you could have killed me already, or even left me with Jason. You are nothing but a gentle man, if not intimidating when the situation needs it. You are a gentleman, something this world sorely needs more of. You will not take advantage of me. Your morals will not allow it." She stated, shocking Steve with her explanation, and how close it was to the truth. He nodded in return, and all was silent, until they reached the Tower.

"Oh my goodness! You live in the Avengers Tower? No way!" Allyson squealed, eyes alit. She then stopped, thoughtful. "Wait, if you live here…then you're…"She trailed off, staring at Steve, obviously trying to figure out just who he was.

"OH! You're-!" She gasped, but before the words, 'Captain America' could slip out, Steve clamped a gentle hand over her mouth.

"If you say it, we'll be swarmed with fans, even at this time out night, and we'll never get inside." Steve hissed, and Allyson nodded, wide-eyed and excited. Steve removed his hand and they approached the door to the tower. He allowed the scanner to run over his eye-still unsettling- and turned to the hyper Allyson. Steve laughed; she looked like an over-eager puppy.

"Excited?" He teased as they stepped inside, brow arched.

Allyson stared at Steve, incredulous. "Of course I'm excited! I just got saved by _Captain America!_ Why on earth would I not be?!" She asked, hands waving about.

Oh yeah, another thing Steve noticed. Allyson didn't cuss. At _all. _That shocked Steve more than anything else he'd seen, because every 21st century dame he'd encountered had a mouth like a sailor.

"-bet I can't tell anyone though. They wouldn't believe me." Allyson continued, oblivious to Steve tuning her out at the moment.

"Wait, what?" Steve asked, confused.

Allyson huffed, glaring at Steve. "You weren't listening, were you?"

Steve smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head as he shook it in response.

Allyson sighed, hands on her hips. "Never mind then. Ooh! Do I get to meet the rest of the team?" Allyson asked, excited once more.

Steve chuckled; Allyson's exuberance was infectious. He nodded.

"You'll meet Tony first, seeing as he wants an explanation." Steve stated. "The others, I'm not sure. Everyone else has strange sleep schedules. In all honesty, if Clint and Natasha are awake, then they're listening in right now. Clint's probably in the vents." Steve mused.

A loud thump overhead only proved Steve's assumption.

"How'd you know?" Clint whined, voice floating down to the duo.

"Because there's a new and unknown person in the Tower, and you wanted to observe her yourself. Instead of hovering over us like a stalker, why don't you come down and join us?" Steve asked, staring into the vents, amused.

To his credit, it didn't take Clint too long to jump down, startling Allyson by landing not two feet in front of her. But when Steve glanced over, to make sure she didn't accidently punch the marksman, he didn't expect the gleam of recognition.

"Derek?" Allyson whispered in shock.

Clint looked at Allyson, and said two words.

"Oh shit."

**THE END!**

**Me: You like? R&R if you do! And how does Allyson know Clint? Can you guess? **


End file.
